phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Klimpaloon Ultimatum
" | image = Klimpaloon, Phineas and the gang.jpg | caption = Phineas and the gang rediscover Klimpaloon. | season = 4 | production = 420 | broadcast = 213 | story = Dan Povenmire Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson | ws = Patrick O'Connor Zac Moncrief Edward Rivera Michael Diederich | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = July 18, 2014 | international = May 14, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = July 7, 2014 |arc = "Just Our Luck" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Love Händel’s song "The Ballad of Klimpaloon" is nominated for "Best Fact-Based Song" at the Tristies, the tri-state area’s music award show sponsored by Random Swimwear. But when the existence of the magical, human-like bathing suit Klimpaloon is questioned, Phineas, Ferb and the gang must travel to the Himalayas to prove his existence and validate Love Händel’s nomination. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz attempts to turn Roger into a Warthog. Episode Summary Early in the morning, Candace is attempting to show Stacy how to imitate Klimpaloon, the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas. She will be singing with Love Händel at an awards show, since she won that random contest to sing backup with the band. Linda tells her that the limo is waiting. Phineas and Ferb are in the living room reading a book. Linda and Lawrence approach them dressed as Lindana and Max Modem, respectively, since they will be presenting at the awards. Phineas shows them the first journal of Sir Alvin Shackleberg, a famous explorer who discovered Klimpaloon in the Himalayas. He got the book to help with Candace to learn her part in the song. Candace comes down "nang-nang-nang-ing", and Phineas is impressed. When Phineas and Ferb see that the limo has a pool in it, Ferb shows a blueprint for adding a water slide to the limo. He then wonders where Perry is. Perry puts on his fedora, gets out a yoga mat and starts to meditate. He finds himself on a hilly plain, with Major Monogram floating on a cloud with a third eye, a beard, and long hair wearing an Indian garb and playing a sitar, since it is Transcendental Meditation Week. Monogram informs Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is working as a seat filler at the Tri-State Music Awards, and that his brother, Roger, is hosting the awards. As usual, he tells Agent P to go and find out what is going on. As the awards show is finally starting, Roger appears and introduces both Max Modem and Lindana, who then presents out the first nominee, Slamm Hammer, who plays his first song, which is just only one line. As Lindana presents out the second nominee, the Hockey Hooligans, to the audience, Doofenshmirtz is seen heading over to the wardrobe closet, and Perry follows him there. However, having expecting his arrival, Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a wig. He then explains his latest plan: Doofenshmirtz once learned from the Danville City Charter that a warthog was once elected Mayor of Danville in 1805, and allowed his relatives to fill in the cabinet, but the public was fed up by this, that they decided never to allow a warthog to be placed in a position of authority again by placing a new law called the Warthog Nepotism Act. It was then Doofenshmirtz created an elixir that can transform any living creature into a warthog by the use of pseudo-technology. As such, he plans to spray the elixir on Roger on stage, so that he will be removed from office. Upon hearing that the Mayor is getting onstage, Doofenshmirtz leaves to enact his plan, and Perry is forced to follow along, since he is still trapped inside the wig. Candace and Love Händel are now preparing to come up on stage to play their song, but they are interrupted by Slamm, who claims that Klimpaloon doesn't exist. Candace stated that she seen Klimpaloon before, but is retorted by the arriving Mittington Random, who orders Love Händel, Lindana, and Max into a soundproof room. Random then states that they won't get out, until their song must be proven with evidence in the show within 24 hours. Candace then decides to bring in Klimpaloon to the awards show in order to prove her claims, and Phineas willingly agrees to help her out, even having Ferb to call out the gang to help. Upon hearing this, Slamm swore to stop them. Around the same time, Doofenshmirtz aims his elixir at Roger, but only Perry takes the shot for himself and accidentally gets his tail stuck on his tambourine and his head on a Rastafarian hat, transforming him into a warthog version of himself. The legendary band Swine Flute, upon learning that their tambourine player won't be coming tonight for the show, spot Perry and drag him to the stage because of his tambourine tail. This leaves Perry upset, seeing that he is unable to deal with Doofenshmirtz without trying to ruin the band's performance. Phineas and the gang then travel to the Himalayas on yak rides. Little did they know that a shadowy figure is following them, presuming to be Slamm. After finding a tunnel, Candace mimics the Klimpaloon's sound, which then finally attracted the Klimpaloon to finally come out and reveal himself to the kids. However, before the kids could take him, the shadowy figure traps the kids in a net and nabs Klimpaloon, revealing himself to be none other than Random himself. While in the soundproof booth, Max tells Love Händel about the time when he met Linda, he ordered poached eggs with salmon. Danny then wonders what the kids are doing. Back in the Himalayas, the kids are trapped in a cave by Random. Candace demands an explanation for this, to which Random finally explains that he wanted to find Klimpaloon for years. He also confessed that he once read Shackerberg's second volume of the journal in an auction site, but had to lose the first one to the kids, so he had to follow them to lead him to Klimpaloon. It was then Random finally reveals his true plan: his sales over his products have gone flat and he now plans to use Klimpaloon as a ticket to help him reinvigorate the sales of old-timey bathing suits and make a fortune out of it. And to do so, he needs to unravel of Klimpaloon's secrets; as of how is he able to stand and walk, and how he can talk. As Random flies off in a helicopter taking the captive Kimpaloon, the kids free themselves and swore to rescue Klimpaloon and stop Random at his tracks. Meanwhile, back in the awards show, Doofenshmirtz learns that Roger will not be until the end of the show, so he places his elixir inside the podium and sets it into a timer so that by the time Roger is done, the elixir will set off and turn him into a warthog. In the meantime, Swine Flute are now in the press room holding their awards, including a nervous Perry, who is still a warthog. Using Klimpaloon's loose thread on a compass, the kids ride down the hill on snowboards, only to find a fortress (presumably to be Random's). Phineas attempts to lay down a plan to distract Random in order to rescue Klimpaloon, but Buford decides to just burst into the place, which forced the others to follow him. However, several men in parkas (presumably henchmen working for Random) spot the kids and trap them. The gang is then led into Random's lair, where there are several deformed Klimpaloon clones, much to the kids' horror. Also, Random has gotten himself a device that would seemingly extract Klimpaloon's life force, and he plans to infuse the life force into his latest swimwear line, which only disgusts the kids. Fortunately, Ferb spots a plug and takes it off, causing a temporary blackout that allowed the kids to finally free Klimpaloon and make a hefty escape. Random orders his men to go after the kids and stop them, but the men aren't able to go out into the snow because they are wearing their bathing suits, which then forces Random to go off on his own. As the show is about to end, Lindana, Max, and Love Händel are released from the soundproof room and are about to publicly concede defeat, but then the kids arrive to prove the existence of Klimpaloon to everyone, resulting an outstanding applause. Candace then explains that Random is nothing more than just a ruthless businessman trying to capture Klimpaloon for his sales gimmick, much to Linda's disbelief. Even after Phineas and the kids confirm that Candace is telling the truth, Linda still doesn't buy it. Nevertheless, Love Händel is named winner in the Fact-Based Song category, and Candace and Love Händel finally perform The Ballad of Klimpaloon with Klimpaloon floating over the audience in a cable, resulting an outstanding ovation from the audience. As Roger happily gives in a hand for Love Händel, Random is fuming over the loss of his plan, swearing to get Klimaploon and rip him open for his sale gimmick and insulting over the consumers of being brainless creatures that would do anything to buy his products. Little did he find out that a microphone has picked his awful rant for everyone to hear, thus proving Candace's suspicions correct. Realizing this, Random heads to the podium and asks if everyone had heard it, to which they confirmed. This results Random to finally lose his career, and at the same time, the timer goes off and Doofenshmirtz's elixir sprays on Random, turning his head into that of a warthog's. As an angry and humiliated Random walks away in defeat, Doofenshmirtz attempts to curse Perry again, but decides to forget about it since Perry had nothing to do with it as he was too busy helping out with Swine Flute. With their mission done, the kids spot Klimpaloon taking off in the Random Swimwear limo, presumably heading back to the Himalayas. Around the same time, the elixir on Perry finally wears off and he is turned back into a platypus before rejoining the kids. At that time, Baljeet wonders how they will get home. Transcript Songs *"My Undead Mummy" (instrumental) *"I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" (instrumental) *"Alien Heart" (instrumental) *"Trees are Made of Wood" *"Hockey Z9" *"Forever Summer" (instrumental) *"Flashing Back To Fashion Forward" *"The Ballad of Klimpaloon" End Credits A repeat of "Flashing Back To Fashion Forward"'' plays. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today/Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line He wolf-whistles when Candace is on stage. What'cha doin'? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair He sits on a yoga mat in the backyard and meditates and gets transported to Major Monogram. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Buford breaks the fourth wall by stating that he thought Slamm was the mystery figure following the gang. *When this episode aired on Disney Channel, it was part of "Disney Channel's Frozen Summer Weekend". Production Information *Announced by Dan Povenmire on November 21, 2013.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/403591500375654400 *Jon Stewart recorded his voice-over during his long absence from The Daily Show when he was directing his first feature film.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/485064298822000640 International Premieres *April 2014 (New Zealand) *May 14, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *July 19, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *August 10, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) *August 14 & 15, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *August 31, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *September 18, 2014 (Disney XD UK) *November 23, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) *December 6, 2014 (Disney Channel Spain) *January 24, 2015 (Disney XD Germany) *January 30, 2015 (Disney Channel CZ/HU) *February 1, 2015 (RCTI Indonesia) *April 4, 2015 (Disney Channel Asia) *July 27, 2015 (Disney XD Australia) *April 21, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity *Candace mentions she has seen Klimpaloon. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Lawrence wears his Max Modem outfit from "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" and Linda reappears as Lindana. ("Flop Starz", "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") *Candace mentions having won the random contest to sing backup with Love Händel at the 24 hour Danville music awards. ("Just Our Luck") *The Hockey Z-9 song from "For Your Ice Only" comes back. **Since that episode set in the winter mentioned Football X-7 from "My Fair Goalie" then that puts this in at least the next summer after that, which makes this the 3rd episode to prove the series not being restricted to a single summer ("Across the 2nd Dimension"), ("What A Croc!"). *The events of this episode were previously mentioned in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". In production order, this comes before that episode. *A snippet of this episode is seen in the "Phinabella" montage in "Last Day of Summer". Errors Allusions *''The Bourne Ultimatum'' - The title refers to the 1990 book and 2007 film. *'Ernest Shackleton' - Alvin Shackleburg, the man who discovered Klimpaloon, is most likely a reference to this polar explorer who led three expeditions to the Arctic. *'Mitt Romney' - Mr. Random's first name is Mittington, a reference to Jon Stewart jokingly giving this Presidential candidate's real name as "Willard Mittington Romney", among others, on The Daily Show. *'More Cowbell' - The flautist from Swine Flute asks for "More tambourine" from Perry the Warthog in reference to this classic SNL sketch from the year 2000. *'Leeroy Jenkins' - This infamous World of Warcraft viral video is parodied twice with Phineas and Baljeet doing a number crunch and Buford shouting his own name and charging ahead. They even say some of the same dialogue from the video. *''Whoomp! There It Is'' - Doof references this rap song performed by the group Tag Team when he says, "Whoomp, there he is, my brother Roger, mayor no more." *'Swine Flu' - The band Swine Flute name is derived from the name of this strain of influenza virus. * Mickey Mouse - At one point during "The Ballad of Klimpaloon", Isabella and Phineas do the same dance Micky and Minnie perform in the short "The Delivery Boy". * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World - 'The scene of the song Trees are Made of Wood is similar to one of the film. Trivia *Third appearance of Klimpaloon, the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Ferb TV") and mentioned in: "Bullseye!", "La Candace-Cabra" and "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". *In the audience shot, there are loads and loads of duplicates of background characters to fill up space. *Third time Perry does something out of boredom during Doof's monologue. He sleeps during the monologue in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", plays solitaire in "Ask a Foolish Question", and here, he texts on his phone until an angry Doof takes it away. *This is the second time that Phineas and Ferb confirmed Candace's claims of their adventure to Linda, who in turn, refuses to believe it. The first time was in "Traffic Cam Caper", where they admit of their adventure of building an elevator to the moon and brought moon rocks as proof, only for Linda to brush it off as their 'imagination'. *Second time Doof says, "Your timing is incredible. And by that I mean, 'Completely credible!'" ("Are You My Mummy?") * This is the tenth time Perry failed to defeat Doofenshmirtz (since Perry was too busy helping out with Swine Flute). ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Hail Doofania!", "That Sinking Feeling", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Magic Carpet Ride", "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Cranius Maximus","One Good Turn", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") *Norm makes a cameo appearance, seen in Doofenshmirtz's lair helping Doofenshmirtz in creating the warthog elixir. *First time Perry becomes a different species (Doofenshmirtz turns him into a Warthog). *This is one of few episodes where Phineas gets angry. This is also one of the few episodes where Ferb gets angry as well, though in his case, he was just annoyed and not enraged like Phineas. (His first time would be in "Ready for the Bettys".) *Sherman does not wear a tie for the first time since his early years in Love Händel as depicted in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". *Tiny Cowboy can be seen in the audience. *The winter outfits of this episode were previously used in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". In production order, this comes before that episode. *The Disney XD promo for this episode ends with the announcer saying, "Here it is, your Moment of Zen", which is how Jon Stewart (the voice of Mr. Random) concludes every episode of ''The Daily Show. *The Jeopardy "think music" sound-alike is heard again. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Ask a Foolish Question") *The inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head and the dancers from "The Klimpaloon and Giant Floating Baby Head Hour" make appearances. ("Ferb TV") *The musical guests announced include: **Love Händel **Slamm Hammer **Tiny Cowboy **2 Guyz N the Parque **Danny and the Jay-tones **The Paisley Sideburn Brothers **Marty the Rabbit Boy and His Musical Blender *Ferb has six lines in this episode, the same amount of lines he had in "Ready for the Bettys". *Lines from the episode's storyboards that were deleted/changed in the final version: ** When Doofenshmirtz says "No, really. I mean, you're completely credible. I would vouch for you", that's deleted from the final episode.Episode Storyboards ** In the storyboards, the line "Except for one chair that they kept empty so it wouldn't be so conspicuous" was not present. The joke was later added in post-production. ** In the storyboards, when Doofenshmirtz says "And how are you even getting a signal in here?", that line was in the storyboards. In the final version, that line was deleted. * The phrase "We don't have time for that now", or variants thereof, is said five times in this episode, three times by Candace and once each by Phineas and Mr. Random. *Fourth episode where every song is sung onscreen by a character ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). *Third time Perry rejoins the group but no one says "Oh, there you are, Perry" ("The Fast and the Phineas", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *This episode's air time was moved to 10:30 AM ET/PT because of the new Disney XD show The 7D premiering its first two episodes: '''The Long, Long Winter and Itsy Bitsy Spider Fighters. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Klimpaloon, Stage Manager, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Announcer, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John O'Hurley as Roger * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Swampy, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi, Additional Voices * Jaret Reddick as Danny * D.B. Sweeney as Slamm, Additional Voices * Jon Stewart as Mr. Random * Additional voices: Jeff Bergman References pl: Ultimatum Klimpaloona pt-br:O Ultimato do Klimpaloon vi:The Klimpaloon Ultimatum Category:Episodes Category:Love Händel Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Two-part Episodes Category:T